


Three Kisses

by trippyvulcan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Romans gave specific words to three types of kisses. The first, Osculum, is a kiss on the cheek. The second, Basium, is a kiss on the lips. Finally the third one, Savolium, is a deep kiss. Three kisses given to Molly by Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Molly, Sherlock or other mentioned characters. Unbetaed.

 

1\.     Molly still found herself thinking about the kiss Sherlock had planted on her cheek at this time last year. The lead up to said kiss had been one of the most horrifying moments of her life thus far. She’d worked so hard to look nice, only for Sherlock to tear it all down in a matter of seconds. Still, just because she was over the moon for him didn’t mean she was willing to let him get away with embarrassing her like that. So, she told him exactly what she thought of his little deductions. She didn’t have to be loud or nasty about it, but he needed to know there were limits. He’d just hit hers. Then he shocked the hell out of everyone in the room. First he’d apologized! Molly would be willing to bet the words “I’m sorry” did not come out of Sherlock Holmes mouth very often. She expected having them followed by “forgive me” was even rarer. What happened after that was even more unexpected. Molly can still remember the heat of his skin as her face drew nearer to hers and a whiff of what she thinks might have been bow rosin. She believes that if she tried hard enough she could recapture the feel of his lips on her cheek.  Of course after that everything had gotten awkward and sort of awful again but that one moment had been lovely. Of course after all that had happened since then, it didn’t even top Molly’s list of horrifying events. Helping a man you had a desperate crush on fake his death and then lying to all your mutual friends/acquaintances had top billing on that score now.

 

 

2\.     Sometimes Molly despaired of some of her recent life choices. She’d been on such a good track too. Good marks at school, did well at Uni and an excellent job at St. Bart’s doing something she enjoyed. Where had it all gone wrong? Oh, that’s right, Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes had the remarkable ability to take tidy lives and send them into a chaotic spin. Which is why she currently found herself in Munich, of all places, on a stake out in the rain. Sherlock stood next to her, hardly seeming to notice the buckets of water falling from the sky. He was intensely focused on the man inside the building across the way. He had explained to Molly earlier that he suspected this was Sebastian Moran. Moriarty’s right hand man as it were. They were gathering evidence of his crimes and Sherlock expected that he was making another lucrative deal for the remains of Moriarty’s network at this very moment.

Sherlock was taking pictures of the parties in question when a man exited the house. Immediately Sherlock dropped the camera into a pocket, grabbed Molly and put his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened and she started to try and push him away when he pulled back himself. He started babbling some nonsense about how he was sorry, forgive me please, I’ll do better. The bloke across the street barely gave them a glance as Sherlock begged Molly to please just come home. She nodded dazedly wondering which romantic comedy he’d pulled that scenario from and why he hadn’t deleted it.

 

 

3\.     It was a fine summer evening and Molly was enjoying a nice glass of wine out on the balcony of her new flat. After having abandoned her old lease and losing all her deposit money to help Sherlock, Mycroft had very generously given her this delightful place to live. Molly had been prepared to refuse it but Sherlock quietly stated that she’d risked her life over and over again to help him and the Holmes family had more money than they knew what to do with. She took the flat. Traveling with Sherlock had changed her. She was still Molly, loved cats, crap telly and made clothing choices that Sherlock shuddered at. She’d grown more confident though. She knew she could handle herself in a variety of situations and at this point the unexpected was an old friend. Spending time with Sherlock also had the effect of killing her infatuation of him. Because you can’t be infatuated with someone you really know. Infatuation was affection for an ideal. She knew full well the reality of Sherlock now. She would quietly admit to herself that she loved him. It didn’t vex her and it hadn’t stopped her from dating others. She knew herself, that she had a lot of love to give and if Sherlock wasn’t looking to be the main recipient that was okay. She’d find someone, somewhere down the road.

Molly heard a noise behind her and turned to find Sherlock there. She smiled a greeting and he came to sit beside her. He liked to just walk in and Molly knew no amount of changing locks would stop him, so she hadn’t bothered. Sherlock looked at her for a long moment and then began to speak. He told her that she was remarkable. That she surprised him more than any other person he had ever met. That her loyalty was astounding. Finally he capped his remarks with a confession of his affection. He’d fallen in love with her.  He fumbled (Sherlock Holmes fumbled!) trying to explain the how’s and why’s. Molly put a finger to his lips and he stopped speaking. Molly leaned forward to kiss him. She was going to properly appreciate it this time. It started slow, a bit awkward. They skimmed their lips across each other’s learning shape and texture before Molly opened her mouth and guided Sherlock into doing the same. They explored deeply, leisurely. There was no hurry. He tasted like old coffee and she of her wine. Their hands found purchase on hips and chest and when they were finished she poured another glass of the wine and they drank.


End file.
